How much can I take?
by FrozenLittleButterfly
Summary: When things go a little to far and the regret and disgusts sets in- just how much will it take to renew Six's faith in Holiday and how far will she go to obtain it?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little something I've been working on. Set after Family Holiday. WARNING: SPOILERS**

**This is rated M. There will be two smut scenes, the first one being in chapter two. I will post warnings before the actual sex scene so that you can skip over it if you choose to do so. I have given you proper warnings and have rated this story to reflect the graphic nature of certain scenes, please do not flame me because of sex scene.**

* * *

><p>Holiday smiled at him across the table. They had been together a little over a year and still seeing him smile sent butterflies into her chest. That smile was only for her. It was one of the best drugs in the world giving her one of the most intense highs a person could ask for.<p>

"How's Beverly?" His voice was the same tone it always was but the personal conversation was worlds different from what it normally was. Pushing a strand of hair back from her face she nodded.

"She's loving life. School is going great for her- she's readjusted extremely well. I thought that she'd have some issues in school but she's just too smart." She bragged on her baby sister.

"That's good." He answered as he took another bite of spaghetti. Musing to herself she watched it. It didn't matter how hard or stoic he tried to look- it was hard to give off the sixth deadliest man in the world vibe when you were sucking down a stray noodle. Her legs crossed under the table and her foot moved against his shin. She knew he would notice. He noticed everything. No reaction, however other than simpling stating. "Doctor-" So formal, uh. "Do you realize your foot is touching my leg?"

"Yes, Agent. I do." Holiday grinned and ran her foot along his shin again with an arched eyebrow. Six only nodded and finished off his meal.

Paying for the meal, they walked out side by side. Holiday's eyes moved over him as she reached out taking his hand. Six glanced down at her with that slight smile as he gripped her hand. _Maybe tonight..._She thought to herself. _Yes...tonight._

Slipping into the seat next to him in the inconspicuous black sedan, she watched him as he meticulously scanned the area for potential threats before finally getting into the driver's side. Everything he did, every movement he made was cautious, calculated and his eyes were always looking for that unseen danger. It was one of the many reasons she loved him. The silence between them as they drove back to the base wasn't awkward. It was comforting. They didn't need conversation to fill it- the presence of the other was rewarding in itself. Her gaze moved over him, as her hand lifted, and came to rest on his forearm. His hand gripped the gear shift a little tighter but he made no effort to shy away. To her that was a good sign.

It was dusk when they finally made it to the base. Peeling herself from the seat, she shut the door behind her after getting out. She looked over the top of the car at him and smiled.

"That was fun. We should do it more often." Her voice was teasing.

"We should." He answered as he walked around the car, offering her his arm. Holiday gladly took it, her hand enjoying the contours of his arm beneath all that fabric. She had many times enjoyed patching him up- well the few times he was actually injured. Sure, she could have let the doctors and nurses in the medical wing take care of him, but she preferred to do it herself. Not only to make sure it was done correctly- but also to feed her desire to see as much of his flesh as possible. Sadly, that was very limited. Yes, she was a doctor. Yes, she was a scientist and a genius. And yes, she had three PhDs. But she was also a woman, and she did have thoughts and desires as much as she would have liked to deny it.

As always he walked her to her office. She turned to him looking up at him with glittering green eyes as her hand curled in his tie. He didn't resist as she pulled him down. Kissing him lightly she couldn't help the butterflies that exploded in her chest as his arms curled around her. It was a sensation she would never tire of- the feel of his lips against hers. He tightened his arms around her and she leaned into him- her body pressing against his as she deepened the kiss. As always, he was the first to pull away and as always he brushed his knuckles along her cheek.

But it was not going to be another as always night for them. Her eyes moved to his as her hand slipped his glasses from his face. She looked to her side, setting the vision inhibitors on the table before looking back up at him. Snaking her arms around his neck, she pulled him back down into another kiss. As their tongues intertwined the fiery passion she had for him flared to life. She loved him. It was plain and simple- she wanted to show him and she wanted to be shown just how he felt for her. Pulling away from the embrace only slightly, her finger hooked under his tie pulling it loose.

That was when things started south as he quickly slammed on the breaks- his hand wrapping around her wrist.

"Rebecca..." He started and she mentally cussed, but looked up at him with unchanged eyes. Six's eyes met hers as he shook his head slightly. "You know we can't." It was like getting kicked in the gut. Her eyebrows knotted together as she shook her head back.

"Why not?" She asked innocently- trying and succeeding to keep the disappointment out of her voice. Stepping closer to him, he had to know how badly she wanted him.

"It complicates things." He answered flatly. She tried not to scoff, she really did but this time she wasn't so successful.

"How, Six? Why won't you make love to me?" Holiday asked bluntly. He didn't sugar coat anything and didn't expect her to- so she didn't. Six stepped away from her bringing her hand away from his tie.

"Our jobs-" He started.

Holiday shook her head. "Our jobs nothing, Six. Are you afraid? Have you never been with a woman?" She asked, grasping at straws to understand. Six only looked at her as he straightened his tie.

"That has nothing to do with it." He answered. She knew he had been with women- there wasn't a way a man could kiss like he could- especially at his age- and not have been intimate at least ONCE in his life.

"Then what? Is it me?" She asked horrified to think that he didn't find her in the least bit appealing. Six cleared his throat.

"No, Doctor." She wanted to scream. Back to 'Doctor'? Six picked up his sunglasses and looked at her, holding them in one hand.

"You know as well as I do, we are in the middle of a war." Holiday looked at him with a blank face, he continued. "We can't be distracted with anything and our relationship as it is, is distraction enough. There are lives that depend on us. We have to stay alert and ready. " His voice was cold and precise.

"And if we don't win the war?" She asked, trying and hoping to reason with him. He looked at her with his normal stoic and blank face.

"It is what it is."

She shook her head at him, not liking his explanation. "You couldn't take a hour or two out of saving the world to be human?"

"No." He stated flatly and turned walking out on that not, slipping his glasses on before shutting the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter does contain a sex scene. There is warning before and notice after if you would like to skip that section.**

**If you are interested in a forum and/or generator rex community visit us at: Providence Playground**

**ProvidencePlayground(dot)Proboards(dot)com**

Staring at the door she shook her head. Biting her lip to keep herself from screaming, she mentally counted back on how many times he had done that to her. Or at least she tried to- she lost count. At first she thought he was being gentlemanly and romantic- wanting to take their time. Then as time moved on she realized that he wasn't trying to take it slow- there was no it to take.

Slamming down in her chair she kicked it around so that she faced her computer. It really did seem like he valued his job more than her. Yes, he had a very important and dangerous job. So did she. They took one night off from work a month to be together- if that! Most months they didn't take off any. Was she wrong to want a little intimacy? To be treated like she was worth something, a real human, a woman, instead of just another lackey working for the greater good that was Providence. Was she wrong in expecting the man she loved to want the same thing?

With a snarl, she pulled out the latest file she had been working on. Yeah, she had the night off- why not fill it with more work! Unpaid work, at that. Yay. She was dressed to the nines with a skirt slightly shorter than what she normally considered modes, his favorite shirt pulling and hugging her in all of the right places. Does he notice? Didn't seem like it. Did he even appreciated it? Hardly felt like it. He'd be the last person to show it if he did.

She growled and grumbled as she flipped through paper work. Her body was still to fired up and ready to go to concentrate on work. You try turning off a fire that thought it was going to blaze strong- it's not so easy.

The smell of cologne reached her nose and she frowned. Musky, manly and very not Six's barely evennoticeable splash of after shave. She turned in her chair and looked up as Captain Callan stood in her door way. He gave her a grin.

"Hi Doctor. I was wonderin' if by chance you had those reports on the dumpster divin' EVO from SanFransico." He asked. Holiday blinked at him for a second, trying to hide the fact that she was clearlyoogling his upper body. The off duty Captain Callan liked to parade around in jeans and just an undershirt- and that was not particularly helping the heat she was feeling. She nodded and stood up- quickly snapping out of her momentary reverie.

"Yes, Captain. Give me a moment to find it." She replied tossing her reports on the computer table. As she moved across the floor towards the cabinet he spoke again.

"I wasn't actually expectin' you to be here." He said with a small frown. "Isn't this your night off?"

"It was." She said bitterly. "I decided to put in a few more hours though." She corrected hastily. Grabbing the file she was after she turned back to look at him. "You weren't just goign to come in here and get it without me knowing, were you?"

His grinned widened. "I'd have left you a note, of course."

"Of course." She repeated as she handed him the file. "How's your ear?" She asked motioning to the guaze patch over his left ear.

"Ah, just a little busted ear drum. Nothing major." He answered with a nod. He looked over her and frowned again. "Why aren't you with Six, if I'm not being too nosey?"

"EVOs don't take days off captain." She answered hoping he would drop it. Her hands flipped the file open as if looking for a way to distract herself.

"Of course not." He said with a chuckle and shook his head. "But on that EVO- we thought we had it but it slipped out. It literally slipped out of the bars." He shook his head. Holiday looked up at him and nodded, setting the file down on her desk.

"That actually makes sense." She said shuffling through the papers. "Here...the small sample I was able to get of it shows that it was amorphic, meaning it could easily squeeze itself into to small places without harming itself." Pointing to the reports she continued. "It was more gelatinous that it appeared to be, its bones were not solid in the same sense that ours are." Callan looked over her shoulder standing fairly close to her. It wasn't that that was unusual- it was just that usually she wasn't so in tuned to his masculinity or so very aware of the contours of his muscles moving beneath the skin each time he shifted.

She took a deep breath and nodded toward the work. "You'll need to put it in a solid containment transport. Any gap will provide it means for escape again." She could feel the heat rolling off of him. Her skin prickled as she became aware of his blue eyes looking at her.

"Doctor Holiday? Are you okay?" He asked his hand going to her shoulder- it was a purely comforting concerned gesture but her body reacted as if he had slipped his lips along her most sensitive of areas. "You seem tense?"

She turned towards him then something baser and animal like crawling inside of her. Holiday's hand found the back of his neck and she pulled him against her- her lips crashing against his. Callan'ssurprised hands went to her hips as he blinked at her, pulling away.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked licking the ruby lipstick from his mouth. Holiday growled and shook her head- fingers tangling in his undershirt.

"No. No I'm not, Callan. I'm not." She hissed. Her misted eyes looked up at him, annoyance and frustration written on her face. "Do you know how hard it is to be with a person who limits all signs of affection to stiffly holding your hand? And on the off chance you do get a warm and comforting hug- or god forbid a kiss that last longer than a second - that's as far as it is ever allowed to go?" She shook her head, her green eyes bitter as she pushed away from him roughly. "It's aggravating. It's frustrating." Her hands tangled in her hair. "I'm physically starved, Austin."

Callan nodded as he looked over her. Her body was rigid, her eyes clearly burning in desire of the most carnal and animal in nature that no man should have been able to deny. His hand came up to her elbow and he jerked her back against him, his lips closing over hers. Only after a second, did she relax into him her hands gripping his neck as their tongues moved in a rapid dance, hastened by hunger.

She should have stopped this. She should have left well enough alone, but her body was past the point of listening to reason.

He pulled back and attacked her neck, bites not hard enough to leave marks brought a gasp from the doctor's mouth, even as he gripped her thighs. He lifted her up onto the table and stepped between her legs, a hand creeping around to slip that little black skirt up just a tad higher. Her head tilted back, allowing him the access he wanted- kneading her neck with his lips and tongue as her hands traced over the firm muscles on his back.

_******SMUT WARNING******_

Suddenly, he pulled back from her neck, his hands freeing the tail of her shirt. As she pulled his lips back to hers, his hand gripped her ribs before slipping beneath the band of her bra- pushing it up and over her breasts. Fingers curved around that tender flesh as he pinched the hardening nub. An appreciative and equally demanding moan answered him as his free hand slipped further up her skirt. Grinning against her lips, his thumb found that already engorged pearl through her panties.

She wasn't lying when she said she was starved. His fingers hooked around the fabric pulling it aside.

Holiday's eyes blinked open as she felt his fingers dip into her. God, she was ready. She broke the kiss as her hands moved to his pants, jerking the belt loose along with the buttons. She forced the zipper down and her hand quickly found him and curled around his length.

His hand left her breast, dropping to her hips as he pulled his other hand back, fingers slick with her desire. Holiday leaned forward, her hand still working over his shaft, and opened the desk drawer. Her fingers found the foil wrapper as she looked up at him. She might have been caught up in the moment but she was not a complete moron.

"Be my guest" He grinned at her opening the wrapper in a smooth practiced movement. Her hands guided the blue sheath over the head and down the shaft before he moved over pulling her lips against his once more. He pulled her to the edge of the table, hands pushing her skirt up over her hips.

"Get on with it." She almost growled into his mouth as she bit his lip. Callan's eyes danced as he grinned. He was never one to disobey a direct order.

"Yes ma'am." He said pulling her off of the table, his hands forcing her panties to the floor. She stepped out of them as he grabbed her thighs again picking her up. Holding her with one arm, he pulled her leg. Taking the hint she brought her legs up, wrapping them around his waist. His hand moved to grip himself, a few just in case strokes and he dove into her. Her legs tightened around him as he ran his hands along her thighs coming to rest on her ass. He lifted her up and pulled her down along him, diving into her.

Her face buried in his neck as she arched her back curling her hips back and around down onto him as his arm lifted her and pulled her back down. Holiday muttered a curse as he hit a spot deep inside of her. He paused his movements and looked at her.

"You alright?" Holiday nodded and unfolded her legs slipping off of him. She brought her hand to the back of his neck pulling him into an urgent kiss.

"Do it again." She ordered, hotly. Callan nodded as he bent kissing her neck. His fingers digging into her waist he turned her to face the table. Lips moving over the back of her neck, a hand wrapped around her wrist putting her hand on the table as he leaned forward- forcing her to follow suit.

Looking over her, he positioned himself behind her and with only a small amount of restraint he bore into that warmth, sending her back arching with a delighted moan.

Holiday took a deep breath as her hands curled along the edge of the table. Her breath hitched as he drove into her hitting that same bundle of nerves he had before. Her eyes screwed shut as his hips thrust, quickly gaining a steady rhythm. Her mouth parted as he suddenly moved, his hand snaked around her hips- his fingers curling her clit in time with each deep thrust. She found her back bowing and arching in time with him as the heat filled her stomach, her toes curling inside her shoes. Heavy pants escaped her mouth as she locked her legs to keep from falling. As stars danced in her eyes and the release she had been deathly craving exploded in her loins, his hand left it's task to grip her hips as his pace quickened driving faster and harder into her. Deeper with each thrust of his hips, his length swelling as she clenched in spasms around him until his own orgasm took him.

Slowly, he pulsed inside of her, thrusts slowing as he came, panting in time to match her own rise and fall of her chest.

**_****SMUT OVER****_**

Holiday's hands released her vice like on the table, as his hand loosened their grip on her hips. Catching her breath, she looked down at the floor- trying to keep her legs straight as his length pulsated inside of her. His hand moved over her back as he pulled away.

Pushing her hair back from her face, she looked over her shoulder at him with a weak smile. "I needed that...captain." She whispered standing up, re-situating her bra and pulling her shirt back down. Callan looked over her and offered her his signature sideways grin as he slipped the condom off.

"Anytime, Doctor. Someone's got to give it to you, might as well be me." He said with a wink, tossing the rubber in the trash and tucking himself back away before zipping his pants. Holiday swallowed back a bitter taste in her mouth as she watched him leave. She leaned against the table, the quivering in her lower region subsiding as she took a deep relaxed breath.


End file.
